Complicated
by WiseGirl3443
Summary: Seraphina is different. Her life is turned upside down when a TWO whole new worlds are suddenly opened to her. Join Sera on an unforgettable journey as she goes on scary quests and faces fears and weaknesses.
1. Chapter 1:One

**I do not own PJO or HP.**

Chapter One

Challenging. That pretty much sums up my life. Hi. My name is Jocelyn . I will not give you much info about what you are about to read. I don't like spoilers. My cousin once, she totally told me something about the last book in this series and the book before that… that made me REALLY ANGRY. But never mind that. Just read.

So, there I was, alone. 10 years old. I know, kind of irresponsible, but I didn't run away. I was 10! Not much older than that now, but anyway… I ran away. My father had died 9 years before. When I was baby, my mother found me. My father was dead. She took me somewhere. I don't remember. Then when I was 6 I woke up in a forest. Owls followed me. Then I made friends with them. They became my companions, my pets. I was out there for years. Then monsters found me. I started to run. Then Winter came. My owls changed shape. They became deer. Silver deer. Hmm. That was strange. But I hopped onto one. It ran through the snow with the other deer following. The snow melted where it put down its hoof. That finally, then Spring came, then it was Summer .The deer changed back to owls.

That's when I saw it. I wandered through Manhattan. Sick right? I walked right through it. No one noticed me. I finally found myself walking on a country side. I was walking when my owls nudged me.

"What?" I asked. My owls nudged me again. And again. And again and again until they were pushing me up a hill.

"Stop it! What are you doing!?" I told them. They didn't listen. They were pushing me toward this pine tree with a bunch of cables wrapped around the trunk, and a golden towel on the lowest branch. Then we got closer.

"Holy mother of"- One owl clamped her wing on my mouth. The cables were the body of a dragon. The towel was golden sheep fleece. The dragon woke up from a nap. He growled at me. He snapped at me once. I screamed. A few kids came running. They whispered to one another. They beckoned for me to come forward. I walked forward and saw these cabins. Each one different. I saw an archery range, an arena of some sort, a forest, a climbing wall spewing lava, and a big baby blue house. Two girls stepped forward. One of them had brown mahogany hair with eyes that shifted color, she was beautiful. The other one had blonde hair and startling grey eyes. They had also come with two boys. The girls smiled at each other.

The blonde one said, " She is a god spawn."

"But can't you feel something…" The brown haired one said.

One of the boys stepped forward. He had blonde hair , lightning blue eyes and glasses. "What's wrong?"

"We'll talk about it later." The blonde one said. The brown haired one nodded.

The other boy stepped forward. He had dark messy hair and sea green eyes. "So, what's your name?" He asked.

I didn't know these people that well, but I decided I should get to know them. " My name is Jocelyn." I said.

The brown haired one smiled and stretched out her hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Jocelyn. I'm Piper."

I shook her hand.

The blonde one put out her hand and grinned. "I'm Annabeth. Nice to meet you,Jocelyn."

The blonde boy with glasses smiled and put up his hand for a high five. I hit his hand with more power than I thought. He laughed. "Ow! I am Jason, It's a pleasure to meet you." I smiled back.

The boy with black hair and green eyes stepped forward. I knew who he was though.

He stretched out his hand. I shook it. I didn't exactly let go right away.

"Hi. I'm Percy. Nice to meet you." I almost screamed. Percy Jackson said hi to me! I mean, I know about all four of them, but wow. Then I looked at them and blurted out "Can I have your guys' autograph?" I scolded myself for being so stupid. Annabeth laughed. They all did. I could feel my cheeks turning red. Piper smiled at me.

"We aren't celebrities."

"But there is two book series on you guys! And two with Percy and Annabeth in them! Thalia too! And Grover. And Rachel. Reyna is in both too!" I said.

They all said, "WHAT?" Except for Percy who already knew that. It was kind of funny.

"There is a-a book series on our fight with Gaea?" Jason choked on those words. I nodded.

"I don't... how many people have read it?" Piper asked.

I said , "You don't want to know."

"What do you mean?" Piper asked.

"Well, I know that you don't want to be famous or become a celebrity, you think about others before yourself, you don't want to be noticed everywhere you go." I said. Piper stifled a scream.

"Kid's pretty smart." Annabeth grinned.

"How do you know that?" Piper asked nervously.

"I know a bunch of stuff about all of you. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, you ran away from home at 7 years old, at the moment you are dating Percy, hates spiders, and never wants to travel through Tartarus again. Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, your sister is Thalia Grace who is now a Hunter of Artemis , you lost your memory a while ago, near-sighted, was stabbed a while ago by Michael Varus. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, defeated Kronos, got a nose -bleed that woke Gaea, it happens, it's alright- is currently dating Annabeth, traveled through Tartarus with Annabeth, apparently you have the best mom ever, you lost your memory a while ago too. Piper McLean , daughter of Aphrodite, your father is Tristan McLean, famous actor, you have charmspeak- you guys get my point?" I said. They looked at me like I was crazy… except Annabeth and Percy.

"whoa." Percy sighed.

Annabeth smiled. "I think that's kind of cool."

"Well then, how old are you?" Percy asked.

"Ten." I said simply.

"Ok." Piper looked like she was still trying to get over the fact that I know all of her personal info.

Jason stepped in, giving Piper time to calm down. "Well, Annabeth, you should give her the tour, with Percy perhaps, and I'll take Piper…away for a bit." He said, glancing at Piper.

"OK, we'll do that." Percy said quickly. "Let's go."

Annabeth and Percy guided me all around Camp Half Blood. IT WAS SO COOL. I wondered who my parent was. It would be so cool to be a child of Poseidon, but my dad died. So, my godly parent was a goddess. I just hoped it would be like Athena, or Demeter, or, like, Nike, or someone really cool, and stuff, you know? I just wondered if I was a child of Aphrodite. Charmspeak would be really awesome, I just don't want to end up like DREW, other than that worry, Aphrodite would be fine by me, as long as I don't end up like her .

Back to my tour. They finally led me to the armory. This was going to be so cool. Percy handed me a bow. It felt weird in my hand. He put it back. Annabeth handed me a dagger. Its hilt was oddly shaped. She put it back. Percy handed me a spear. I nearly dropped it, it was so heavy. Then he seemed to remember I couldn't use a full spear. I was only TEN. He put it back. Annabeth handed me a sword. It was Celestial Bronze. Cool. But it was too heavy. Percy handed me a different dagger. One side was Celestial Bronze, the other side was silver. It fit in my hand perfectly. They gave me one of those belt things. I sheathed my new dagger. Soon, it was time for dinner. I sat with the Hermes Cabin. I made friends with a Hermes kid named Rosalie Shack-fighter. She had long, beautiful, curly brown hair down to her waist. She had freckles on her nose and cheeks. Then they walked over to the camp-fire and slid part of their food into the fire. I did the same. Then we sat at the camp fire, they sang pretty silly songs at Camp. One about how Grandma puts on her armor or something? Then I couldn't help but join in. Then the song stopped suddenly. Everyone looked at me. Annabeth jumped up, beaming.

"Yes!" She yelled.

I didn't understand why she was saying this. Then her whole cabin cheered. Annabeth walked over to me and put her arm around me.

She said, "Welcome to the Cabin of Athena!"


	2. Chapter 2: Two

**New chap.**

 **disclaimer:I don't own PJO**

Chapter Two

"W- what?" I muttered. I was then dragged off to a gray cabin on blond- haired people's shoulders. Annabeth was beaming. They opened the door to the gray cabin. Books were everywhere. I felt right at home. But I had this feeling inside me. I still felt different from the rest of Athena's kids. I mean, I had black hair unlike them, but I had gray eyes. That's something we have in common. But that's not what I mean. Part of me felt like I didn't belong. The other part of me did.

I was given a bunk beside Annabeth. I laid down. Annabeth smiled at me.

"I can't believe we're half-sisters. This is amazing!" She said.

"Yeah, it is." And I really did mean it. Annabeth was one of my favorite characters in the books she was in.

"I mean, I should've noticed the gray eyes. The hair though. So different for an Athena kid. I just- black hair, I want your hair. You have beautiful hair, the same color as our mom's. I feel like I have to work harder to get recognition. I don't want to be seen as a dumb blond, you know? That's why I want dark hair. And it's just plain pretty." Annabeth said.

"Annabeth," I said, "YOU are beautiful, YOU are a warrior, and not dumb, you're brilliant. I never knew this stuff was real. You were my fictional hero. Now, forget about fictional! But you're still my hero."

Annabeth smiled weakly. "Aren't you sweet."

"I'm being serious! That was the truth! I wasn't just trying to cheer you up!" I said.

Annabeth laughed. "I think it's time for bed, huh?"

I nodded. Then I yawned. "Maybe…"

Annabeth chuckled. "We should get some rest. Goodnight, Sera." She laid down.

I laid down. I closed my eyes. This may be the first night in four years, that I have gotten a safe, good sleep. Except it wasn't the best sleep ever. Not by far.

I had a horrible dream. Typical. I don't have a good sleep in four years! And now I am in a safe place, with great, safe people and I can't sleep! Come on! It epically sucked. But I guess I've gotten used to not sleeping at all, so I don't really get tired that easily. But since that night was just whoa, I guess I could catch a few Z's.

In my dream, I was running down a hallway with Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Piper, and other people , I can't quite make out their faces. But the five mystery people and I are wearing fancy, beautiful clothes and so are Annabeth, Percy, Jason, and Piper. Them, the mystery people and I are spotless, and we are all running very fast. Then stuff gets a lot worse. A gigantic( it takes up the hallway behind us, huge) snake of fire is chasing us . We get to a place with entrances to hallways everywhere. We all take a different hallway. We split up.

I am running for my life down my hallway. Then it gets even WORSE! I run into a dead end.

"NO!" I yell. I pound my fist against the wall. I turned around, standing flat against the wall. The snake is making its way toward me, fast. It is twenty feet away. Ten feet. It bares its huge, flaming fangs. It is only inches away. I shut my eyes tight and turn my head away. My dream goes black. And all I can hear is my scream, echoing.

I wake up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. I look at a nearby clock. It is 6:37am. I get up. I put on black shorts and a camp shirt and hoodie. I head out the door, though I don't realize I am being watched.

As I am heading toward the beach, I remember that the harpies might still be out, so I walk at the edge of the forest. I sit down on a rock at the beach. The cold feels good, I never liked being that warm. Then I hear a familiar voice beside me.

"You're like Percy this way. He comes down here all the time. Sometimes I do too." Annabeth shimmered to existents on a rock beside me. I guess she used her invisibility cap. I stare out at the Long Island Sound.

I smile. Annabeth smiles back. Now meeting her in real life, being her sister… amazing, it's just so surreal, she is SO beautiful, her blond hair loose around her shoulders, and her gray eyes sparkled of the glare of the light and water.

Annabeth pulled a few mini cokes out of small blue and green purse. It was 6:45am in the morning, but since I was a demigod, and I had a pretty suckish sleep, I was tired. The caffeine might give me some energy. I thanked her and popped open the lid. It tasted good. It was cold. Nice. I feel great. I decide I am going to wake up early every morning and go down to the beach. I tell Annabeth about my idea. She says she will come with me every morning with cokes since sleeping wasn't the easiest for demigods.

Then it was breakfast, we ate, all that stuff. Then I started training. First I went to the Sword Arena. That was fun. Then I went to the archery range. That was fine. Then I went to Lunch. Then I went to the climbing wall. That was SO awesome. Then I went to dinner. Had some yummy stuffed, steak, mashed potatoes. It was delicious. But my dream was still bugging me. It was really scary! That snake… maybe that was a sign of what was to come…yikes. But maybe I survived. That would be possible. It is the smoke that kills, mostly. Right?

Annabeth nudged me. "Hey, what's up?" That yanks me back into the world.

I quietly tell her about my dream. She actually looks confused.

"Robes…fire-y snake…split up…" She mutters to herself.

"What?" I ask.

She pounds the table with her fist. "This doesn't make any sense!" She says it louder than she thinks. Everybody looks at her for about one minute. I glance at Percy.

He stands up and says,"Everyone, get back to your meal. They're probably talking about demigodish stuff! You know, the usual!" Everyone gets back to dinner.

Percy was writing on a napkin. He folded it into a paper-airplane. He pushed it towards us. It glides gracefully and perfectly toward us even doing a loop-de-loop. It lands in front of Annabeth. We see Percy and Jason fist-bump. Jason probably made sure the airplane did everything perfectly and made it land right there, using the winds. Annabeth makes a face at Percy and Jason. Percy winks at Annabeth, joking around. Jason laughs. Annabeth rolls her eyes, but she starts to smile. She unfolds the napkin. It says

Annabeth, what's up? You seemed kind of upset. In purple.

Annabeth grabbed a pen and a napkin and scribbles down,

Percy, we will talk in a bit, kay? Not now, we are having dinner. We can't just have a conversation right now.

Annabeth folds the napkin into an airplane. She sends it to Percy. It flies nicely over to Percy. Jason comes and looks over his shoulder. Percy grabs a napkin and writes. He folds it and sends it toward us. Annabeth snatches it out of the air before it can land. She unfolds it. It read,

Ok, when?

Annabeth writes down,

Tomorrow morning at 6:30am down at the beach. And travel at the edge of the forest. If a harpy sees you, I will get you, Seaweed Brain. Sera, Piper, and I will be there.

Annabeth folded it up and whipped it toward them. Jason caught it. He gave it to Percy who unfolded it. Jason read it over Percy's shoulder and laughed. Percy rolled his eyes and whispered something to Jason. Percy wrote something down and sent an airplane at us. I caught it. I gave it to Annabeth. The napkin read,

Fine then. I will bring Jason. Ok? Ok. And sorry, I forgot to say goodnight to you last night, you seemed a bit busy ;)

Love you Wise Girl.

Annabeth smiled as she read. She tucked that napkin in her pocket. Later Annabeth went to talk to Piper. I went to the Athena Cabin. I read a book on Greek Monsters in my bed until Annabeth got back. She laid down. She held the napkin she took and pressed it against her heart. She sighed. I turned on my side so I wasn't facing her. She needed her privacy.

A few minutes later I heard the door open. I heard Percy and Annabeth whispering. I tried not to listen, but I still got part of their conversation.

"…Percy, she had a dream. She is only ten. Ten!"

"Annabeth, I know, she is young to have a freaky dream, but… it happens, I guess."

"We will tell you everything tomorrow, we need to find out what her dream means, Percy. I was surprised! I mean, I was confused… that was hard for me."

"I know. This is going to mean something. But until that comes, we can't fight the future, Annabeth, you know that."

"I-I know Percy."

"You know everything."

"Percy…"

"What?"

"I was going to say… what would I do without you?"

"That's a good question."

"Goodnight Seaweed Brain."

"Goodnight Wise Girl.

I heard the door close. I closed my eyes.

Annabeth woke me up at 6:00am. I had no dreams which made me uneasy when I woke up. But it was better than the horrible one I had the night before. Annabeth and I got changed and headed out. We traveled in the forest. Not at the edge. IN the forest. I could not even see the cabins anymore. I heard a roar of a monster once or twice. Finally we got to the beach. Piper was already sitting there… sitting on a rock, and drawing in the sand with a stick.

"Hey Piper." Annabeth said. Piper jumped. Then she turned around laughing.

"You scared me to death, almost!" Piper grinned. She hugged Annabeth and shook my hand.

"Where are the boys?" I ask.

"Right here." Says a voice. I turn around and see Percy and Jason walking toward us.

"So, girls, what's up?" Jason asked.

Annabeth looked at me. I took a deep breath.

"I had a bad dream." I said. No one looked impressed or surprised.

"Well there's a shocker." Percy said. Demigod dreams are always not cool.

"Ok. Fine, I guess I have to be more specific. But I don't know if you guys want to know." I said.

Piper put her hand on my shoulder. "We want to help, SO, we want to know." She said.

I looked at them. They all nodded and smiled gently.

"Ok. I had a horrible dream… we were running down a hallway with five other people. A HUGE snake of fire was chasing us. We ran into a room with a bunch of hallway entrances. We all took a different path. I ran into a dead end. The snake came and my dream went black as it was about to attack me, and all I could hear was my scream echoing." I said in one breath.

Jason, Percy and Piper looked at Annabeth. Annabeth looked at the ground.

"I don't know what it means." Annabeth said sadly. Percy walked over to her and put his arm gently around her.

"Annabeth, we aren't asking you to know everything just because your mom is the goddess of wisdom," Percy said kindly, "we should and will ask you to not be so hard on yourself. You scold yourself for everything you don't know. We will take things as they come. We aren't supposed to know everything. Then what's the point of thought? Then what's the point of trust?" He kissed her on her forehead. Annabeth smiled weakly.

Since everything was so tense Jason said, "Whoa, deep stuff. Maybe we should head back"-

Piper tugged at his arm. She whispered, "Maybe, Jason, we should give Percy and Annabeth some space? Sera?"

Percy smiled at Piper gratefully, and she smiled back. As we were walking away, I saw Percy sit on a rock. Annabeth sat on his lap. Percy just held Annabeth there.

Piper smiled as they walked. Jason looked at her.

"What's up, Pipes?" Jason asked.

"I don't really know." Piper responded. Since breakfast hadn't started we walked around the forest awhile.

"What's it like to fit in? You know, feel like you belong here?" I asked. Piper and Jason didn't answer at first. I could tell they were thinking pretty hard.

Piper finally asked, "You don't feel like you belong?"

"Well, part of me does, part of me doesn't."

"Well, part of us is mortal"- Jason started to say.

"No," I said, "It's different. I don't really feel fully mortal on both sides."

Piper remained silent, thinking hard. I could tell because my mother is the goddess of WISDOM, so, I just know that. Cool, huh?

Piper finally spoke up, "Well"-

"Wait! Look! Over there! Look!" I said. Piper and Jason followed my gaze.

"Who's…?" Jason tried to say. A twenty year old woman with dark hair wearing a robe was walking towards the big house. No one was up except us. We followed her by sneaking in the edge of the forest. We each hid behind a tree. A muffled voice came from the young birch tree Jason was leaning against.

"Go away! Lean on someone else!"

Jason quickly backed away from the tree.

"Dryads are so touchy." Piper mumbled.

"Am not!" Huffed a voice from the tree.

"Let's move from these trees, I don't like this tree." Jason grunted.

"That's not nice, you jerk!"

"Come on. I do not like that dryad you're standing next to, Jason." Piper said.

A girl jumped out of the tree. She had milk white pale skin with a dress made of birch bark. She looked ten years old . Her hair was brown braided with birch bark. Her eyes were brown. She was beautiful. But she looked angry. She walked up to Jason who was quite a bit taller than her, but she didn't seem to care.

"HEY!" She yelled. "Stop saying mean stuff about my beautiful tree!" The dryad hugged her tree(tree hugger ;) . She let go and marched over to Piper and yelled some more. I hid behind my tree so the dryad wouldn't see me. Then I saw a boy. He looked around fourteen years old. He wore black, had black hair, but I couldn't home in on his features because he blended in with the shadows. He ran in between The dryad and Jason, because the dryad was about to punch Jason in the face. The boy caught the tree spirit's wrist. She struggled.

"NO! I will not have death by my tree! Go away!" The dryad screamed. Jason looked relieved.

"Nico! Thanks, man!" Jason said.

"Ugh! GO AWAY YOU ANNOYING PESTS!"

A girl popped out of the tree I was hiding behind. She looked about twenty. She was a birch too, just older, she also had cocoa brown skin instead of milk pale skin. She looked much more calm than the young dryad. The young birch looked at the older one.

"Mom! Tell them to go away!" The young dryad told her mom.

"Maye , that is no way to talk to the people who live in the place we love." The mom said.

"But Mom"-

"Maye. You heard me. Now stop. Now. This is not something your sisters would do. " The mom said, gesturing to all the birch trees around them. Nico turned to the older dryad.

"Madam Birch, thank you for your help…" Nico said with a bow. Birch curtsied.

"Mr. di Angelo, it is always a pleasure to help you. May I ask, who are your friends?"

She gestured to Jason and Piper who were looking around.

"Wait," Piper said, "We were with someone." Nico looked confused.

"Where…?" He asked. I stepped out from behind the tree.

"Here." I said. I curtsied. "Now you may introduce us, Mr. di Angelo." Nico smiled at me. He turned to Piper and Jason.

"The new kid, huh?" Nico said, still smiling. Piper and Jason grinned and nodded.

"Alright, these two are Jason and Piper, some closer friends, and this is…Sera, is it?" Nico said, glancing at me. I nodded.

Birch looked at me with wide-eyes.

"You're Sera…Sera B-Black?" Birch asked. Nico looked at me. I nodded. We were both a bit confused.

Maye suddenly curtsied, " OH! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I NEVER MEANT TO BE SO RUDE!" She said. Piper rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right." Piper muttered.

"Shut it, you foolish demigod!" Maye yelled.

"STOP!" Nico said, "Piper, if you give her a chance to cool down MAYBE she will be better. Okay? And Maye, your tree is beautiful but at the moment we have more important things to talk about, right Jason? Sera?"

"Yes. Nico is right. Let's just all calm down." I said. Everyone exhaled.

"Thank goodness. You know, the only reason I was yelling was because a another teen dryad told me to be SUPER protective of my tree. I am supposed to be REALLY scary and mean around you demigods with swords because you could chop me up. That's what the dryad told me." Maye said.

"Who said this?" Birch said.

"One of Juniper's neighbors." Maye said.

"I have to talk to Juniper today if she saw any of this. What kind of tree was she?"

"Oh just a typical maple. The pretty ones with"- Maye started.

"I know which ones are maple, dear, but thank you."

"So," Nico said, "What's up, guys?" Nico asked Jason, Piper and I.

"Well, we were just meeting each other at the beach this morning." Piper said.

"Just you three?" Nico asked.

"No. Percy and Annabeth were there, they probably still are actually…" Jason said.

Nico looked into the distance. He then frowned.

"They are… still there?" He asked. We all nodded.

"But… well, Annabeth was having a rough morning." Piper said. Nico mouthed Oh.

"Well children, I have a few dryads to interrogate. Be back soon!" Birch called as she skipped off.

Piper smiled at the trail of flowers that sprouted where Birch stepped. Jason looked where Piper was looking. He spotted a beautiful lily. He crouched down and plucked the flower out of the ground, and with a bow, presented it to Piper. Piper smiled and said,

"Oh, Jason…" Jason stood up straight, and stepped closer to Piper and neatly put the flower in her braided hair. Piper blushed and smiled.

"Thanks, Sparky." Piper said as she leaned in and kissed Jason. At that time I was thinking, Whoa, I get to see this in real life? Sick!

Maye smiled. I smiled. Jason smiled. Piper smiled. Nico smiled. We all smiled.

"So, what are you guys doing in the forest?" Nico asked

"Well, we went for a walk, and then we saw this person"- Jason started.

"In a robe. That person was an adult , weren't they?" Nico asked, " I was following her too."

Piper nodded. "Do you know who she is, Nico?"

"I HAVE figured out a few things. She is a daughter of Hephaestus, and she is a descendant of Athena too. But… there is something a bit… different about her." Nico looked at the big house and said, "let's go find out what is happening over there, shall we?"

We said goodbye to Maye, then we headed over to the big house and peered into the window.

"They are sitting… right there." Nico said. I followed his gaze and saw the woman sitting on a chair with a mug of tea in her hand. She was talking to Chiron, who was in his wheelchair form. They were talking about something. We cracked the window open, silently, so we could hear.

"- knew when you heard didn't you? What about when you saw?" The woman said. I could finally see what she looked like. She was a very young adult with dark hair, gray eyes, and a stern look on her face.

"Warrior…" Chiron started. Warrior? What kind of name is that? I thought.

"Chiron, tell me the truth." Warrior commanded. She sounded so in control.

Chiron sighed. "Okay, maybe I did. But it doesn't mean she has to go. It is her decision, is it not?"

Warrior narrowed her eyes, and in a tight voice said, "Yes. Yes it is her decision, let's hope she decides correctly, whether it is to stay here, or come to her father's world. Thank you, Chiron." Warrior said as she stood up. I saw her look toward our window. We ducked down quickly. We were breathing heavily. I slowly came up, to see if she was stilling looking, and found myself looking into Warrior's eyes. No window between us. She was a warrior, alright. I thought I even saw flames flicker in her eyes. Kind of freaky, right?

"Chiron," She said, not looking at him, her eyes fixed on me, "I think you have some sneaky intruders here." Warrior said. Chiron became a centaur and trotted over. He looked just as surprised as Nico, Jason, and Piper.

"Mr. di Angelo… Madam McLean… Jason… and… Sera?" He asked. I nodded. Warrior didn't look angry anymore. She was, smiling slightly, looking at our weapons, and our structures, she even circled us. Nico narrowed his eyes, studying Warrior, as if trying to drag out her secrets.

Eventually she muttered to Chiron, "Are you sure?"

He nodded.

"What?" I asked. I knew it was none of my business… but maybe it was.

"Rhea Black, daughter of Athena, you are no mere demigod." Warrior said. Chiron nodded. He looked at me as if the news he was about to give me was the hardest thing he ever said.

"You, child, are a demiward."


End file.
